Bella's Fire
by AliceCullenVampire
Summary: After 30 years, the Cullens finally find Bella a vampire. Edward and Bella bolth still love each other, but think that the other wont accept their devotion. Drama ensues. Story just starting.My first fan fic... Be nice!
1. The Realization

"Thank you, Mr. Ediberg." I smirked as I took the roll of white papers showing me where my classes where. It was nice to see that the poor science teacher was totally entranced by my beauty. Why wouldn't he be? I was just like all vampires; totally pale, stunningly gorgeous, and super fast and strong. The one element that I didn't enjoy was the thirst, but I had it under control. 30 years of practice helped me in that department. I was no longer a newborn, though that hadn't been very hard. I simply swam and ran all the way to the deepest part of Canada that I could find. Hunting was quite good there, lots of bears and big mammals. The first day of immortality was the hardest. I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_But sometimes I cheat." Laurent said, inching closer. He picked up a lock of my hair and sniffed it. His black and red eyes stared back at my wide ones. Today I think that I will. Victoria will be very mad at me for this. "_

"_Please, please don't." I said. _

"_BEG!"Screamed the voice inside of my head._

"_Don't be afraid. You won't feel anything, really. I'll be very fast. You'll be happy with this option. If you know what she had planned for you…" He shuddered. "But of course I'll lie." He added. "To make her think I had hurt you."_

_I blinked, fighting back tears. " I love you, Edward." My chest seamed to rip at the thought of his name. Laurent smoothly glided forward, picked up my arm, and sunk his teeth in._

It was awful, the burning, and the pain. The wolves took care of Laurent right after he had took the bight, but I was stuck with the venom seeping into by system, burning me from the inside out. I didn't mind the pain, really. The whole time, I was so devastated that I had failed Edward. Now I can almost say his name normally.

I sighed, picked up my keys, and walked to my car. A white Lighting GT. When I was human, I never would have guessed I would be driving a sports car. I smiled as it beeped pleasantly, and open the door. Then I froze. Parked next to mine, as familiar as my own palm, was a silver Volvo.


	2. Options

**Okay, here it is. Second chapter. **

**I like it a lot better than the first.... Its longer. I hope that you like it!!!**

**Im going to shut up now. ( :**

There were a million ways that this could go.

First option;

Make a break for it and hope that I get to Alaska within a few days.

Second Option;

Suck it up and hope that _he_ isn't mad that we crossed paths.

I wonder if he had a new girlfriend.

I probably should of taken the first, but I ended up taking the second, turning back around, and headig to the building. I might as well use my gift to find them.

For some strange reason, I had been created with a second gift. I didn't know that my resistence to vampire gifts was even a gift, but I still considered it to be one. My second gift was much cooler. I had to avoid talking to people as much as possible, becasue as as soon as I heard them, I could read their thoughts. It was nice some of the time, not needing to listen to tranger. It made school easier, too.

I tried as hard as possible not to remember that I had a similiar gift to _his._ Its funny, how even though it had been 30 years, I couldn't even say his name without by chest ripping apart. The thirst was nothing in comparisin.

Taking a deep breath of moist air that I didn't need, I stode firmly into the building. To ease my stress, I decided to have a little fun the with the intro to the school.

Casually tossing my white old navy bag ove my shoulder, I strutted my very practised modle walk down the hall, listening smugly as the boys noticed me.

_OH MY GOSH. WHO IS SHE!_

_LOOK AT THOSE LEGS..._

_She must amazing in a bikini..._

_LOOK AT THAT MINI SKIRT!_

_I wonder if she will be in my health class... I would love to give CPR to those lips...._

Sometimes looking like I do was a bit annoying, but it was _fun._ I loved almost everything about being a vampire. I couldn't see what the Cullen drama was. It seemed pretty prfect to me. I wasn't num any more, and the physical pain in my throut dulled the emotional. And, best of all, my record was so far clean. Wearing stilleto heals was made easier by this, as well. And, not that I really cared, but I looked really good in them.

I checked my scheldule, just to look human, even though I already knew that biology was first up. I walked briskly to my locker, opened the door, and then dropped my books. Human boys are just so funny, and it was delightful to watch them scramble for the pile at my feet.

A blonde boy grabbed my history book and handed it to me, smiling.

"Here you go... I'm Max, by the way. Max Haltron." I smiled grimly, not that he would notice the edge. He was practically drooling.

"Um... I think I'm late for class..." I added, chewing my lip.

_Hmmmm..... Shes chewing her lip, how hot... I would love to do that..._

Max's thoughts were getting pretty annoying.

"Well, see you, I think!" I turned on my heel, leaving them behind staring. I snorted. Idiots.

Biology, Bella, I thought.

I turned, and walked in the door. I looked at the familiar fan, and then pivoted to face the class.

He was sitting in his old seat. Next to him, was the only seat not filled.

I heard him gasp, along with half the boys in the class.

Im glad vampires can't faint.

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? want to print it to burn it?**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!**

**P.S.... Sorry to leave you hanging. BYE!!!!**


	3. How?

**READ IT! THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY! ( :**

**Oh ya, and REVIEW!**

What do I do now? My personal angel was sitting about 6 inches away from me, staring in awe, and his thoughts are driving me crazy.

_Bella? Bella? How is this possible? She immortal, for goodness sake!_

He must be really upset.

I hate myself for loving him. Every inch of his perfect body was there, and in that moment, I realized that I was happy.

_Happy._

When was the last time that had happened? It seemed like an eternity since I had felt anything, not anger anger, not sadness.

Sure, there was the enormous open emotional wound in my chest, but..... It was gone?

I searched for the pain, trying to find something to remind me he did not love me.

Of course I knew, but sometimes I was tempted to check.

Turns out my intelligence did not improve with my equilibrium. Too bad, I thought grimly.

But, somehow, the pain wasn't there. I felt whole, complete.

Who was this angel, taking my chest with him?

I knew, of course.

Hes Edward, hes my edward. All mine. Nothing could take him away from me, not now.

But then...

_"Bella, I don't want you anymore. I mean, Ill always love you in a way, but, not like you think you love me. "_

_"No, Edward."_

_"Just let me go Bella. Im tired of pretending."_

_I blinked back my gushing tears, and he was gone. _

_A clean break. _

_The thought rang in my head. _

_A clean break. _

_Why wouldn't he? He was probably just being polite to wait this long._

_Im sorry Edward._

Then came the blackness. I wished it would never end.

But for now I was stuck in dreadful reality, and my vampire sences wouldn't let me escape into any form of unconsiousness. Why did it have to be me?

"Ms. Swan?" What? Oh, a teacher. I found the answer in his head quickly.

"El fin de la semana?"

"Si, muy bueno."

I sighed. Mind reading made everuthing easier. Except...

_OW OW OW! I wish she would just..._

_LOOK ATHER CHEST!_

_THAT HAIR!!!_

Idiotic human boys.

The bell rang, and I picked up my books, at almost vampire spped. Suddenly a pale white hand jotted out, and grabbed the nearest book; biology.

"Bella, I..."

He stood there, looking at me like he was being burned alive. I remember that feeling.

_How... How could she of gotten this way? If it was the Volturi, Im going there right now to..._

I stopped listening to his thoughts, and if he said something then, I wouldn't of listened. I knew how it ended. He must be mad at the Volturi, because now I would be stuck in his life forever.

"Wait Bella... Wait!"

I heard him call. I might as well listen, hear whatever he had to say.

"Bella? Can you come over to the house today? Im sure Alice is just freaking out right now, and I-" I cut off his rant before anyone noticed that they couldn't hear us talk, or see us move our lips, because we were going so fast.

"Yes, Edward. Ill come. But I beleive I have a class to get to."

Inside I was screaming. How I longed to stay, to brush my hand across his perfect face, and to feel his marble skin. I could listen to him talk all day in his voice of molten velvet.

But he wouldn't want that, would he?

**Okay, thats the end of chapter 3!**

**Please reveiw. It doesn't have to be long. Plus, go ahead and be mean because I love a challenge!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
